SA3 DISCONTINUED
by echelon2020
Summary: Shadow returns, Super emeralds explained, all evil unites, same old, same old... ---------- DISCONTINUED ----------
1. Shadow's return, Rewritten

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Note, this story will be basically unpredictable, meaning that if you like sonic the way it is, only read chapter 1- about 3 or 4, I'll eventually be adding 1, and only 1 character. Got that? Oh ya, this kind of goes in this order, sonic DX, sonic 1, Sonic Heroes, Sonic 2, Sonic 3. That's how you should expect the story to go, ok? Good.  
Note: this is the expanded edition, if you want to see the crappy 1st edition, THEN TOO BAD!!! (Actually you can just email me, saying so.) REMEMBER, ALL REVIEWERS GET ENERED IN THE TEAM DARK THEME DRAWING (this month, all reviewers get the team dark theme song, YA! Also, it's only this month, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
  
"I can't believe it! Tails! Egg Man's at it again! He's rebuilding the Space Colony again! What's up with that, he's already tried the ark 3 times before, what's he up to?"  
"I guess he still hasn't learned his lesson!" Tails walked over to a large computer console. He turns on the TV and presses a lot of buttons, "I think I've got a lock on his base, it's somewhere by Cretin Lake, in Mystic Ruins!"  
"Yaaa! Tails! Get the Tornado 2 ready!  
  
Egg Man's Hidden Base, somewhere in the ocean  
  
"Muhahaha, come on sonic, take the bait, it'll only cost you you're life!"  
Egg man walked over to a counsel, and typed in a secret code, that opened a small compartment with a finger print scanner, that, after Egg Man put his fingers on, activated a tiny retinal scanner.  
Robotnic let the machine check his eye. "Beep access granted, welcome genius"  
"Ah, nothing better then a cooperative computer, anyway, now onto business" Dr. Egg Man walked over to yet another console, that had about 100 more buttons, but what stuck out was a small case, with the words SELF DESTRUCT DO NOT TUCH over and under it. He then flipped open a case and laid his hand on a comically large red mushroom button. "5...4...3...2...1... ZERO! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After a 15 second pause, there was a distant boom  
  
The Space Colony Ark Decoy  
  
"Wow, Tails, look at how new it looks!"  
"Ya, I would almost expect a fake, if it wasn't Robotnic we're dealing with." Tails and Sonic walked a little farther. "Was that passage there before?" Tails questioned while pointing over towards a triangle shaped opening in the circuits.  
"No, I don't think so... Let's see what's over there." They started running down a hallway. "Hey, I didn't recognize the hall, but this is the room where we read Dr. Gerald's diary!"  
"I'm starting to suspect this is a fake!"  
"MUHAHAHA! Self destruct mode engaged!" a smug voice said," Now, Sonic, prepare for you're doom!" Suddenly, all exits started to seal themselves, except for one, which seemed to have some wires cut.  
"5...4...3...2...1..." Sonic heard a faint "CHAOS CONTROL!" and he and Tails were taken out of there nearly instantly, just before about 50 atomic- powered bombs went off simulesly.  
"What? What's going on here?" Sonic yelled, but there wasn't an answer, the force that carried theme was already long gone...  
  
Egg Man's Hidden Base  
"MUHAHAHAHA! Now that Sonic and his pesky servant, Tails, is out of the way, it's just a matter of time until he arrives!" Robotnic laughed at himself.  
"What, are you talking about me... Doctor?" A mysterious figure said from behind the shadows  
"No I'm not talking about you sha- wait a minute... I thought you were dead... You couldn't have survived the fall from outer space, and then not get noticed all of this time."  
"Oh yes I could doctor. As you should remember, I was, and still am, the ultimate life form! I wouldn't lose to another thing! Nothing will stop me!!!" Shadow confidentially declared. But little did he know, how wrong he was (which isn't very much, but I might just change my mind on that...) "So, I believe I still haven't given you your 1 wish." Shadow walked over to a monitor. "This is what you're planning?!?"  
"Yes! What's wrong with it?"  
"It's just kind of going off of faith... I guess I'll get started."  
"Wait, SHADOW!!!"  
Angle Island  
Knuckles was just getting up when it happened...  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Knuckles yelled to a cloaked figure. Knuckles started running towards the person. "You're Sonic aren't you? What are you doing here?" It was obvious that it didn't want to chat, by the way it started running in the opposite direction. He (or she, I'm just not writing it) started to slow down, Knuckles noticed this, and was ready for every, and any thing. Except for a back door cut (or a fake out, a juke, what ever you want to call it) and ran straight into him, knocking the wind out of Knuckles as he passed, with one of his fists. While Knuckles was down, it was a very open opportunity for the thing to get away, but instead, he ran for the master emerald. "NO!" Knuckles said, with the little air he had left (like I said, he had the wind knocked out of him, for those of you that don't know, that means that he can't breath). But the creature just kept on running towards the master emerald, out of Knuckle's reach, even if he made a quick recovery from the blow and ran at light speed towards him. The person walked up the pedestal, and approached the master emerald, and did the most unsuspected thing possible (unless of course you read the first, original, chapter). Punched a chao in front of the master emerald. This didn't go well with Chaos 0 (for those of you that didn't play DX or SA1, Chaos 0 protects chao, every time you give him a chaos emerald he grows stronger, and his final form is perfect chaos, which will come in later). Unfortunately, Knuckles recovered right then, rushed towards the hooded thing, and ran straight into it's out stretched leg, sending him flying into a solid brick wall. He didn't stay conscious.  
  
I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took this long, to make this better, really! I just want to apologize, and tell you to remember that this chapter really sucked, so I basically trashed it all at about 10:00 at night, so I had to take a while, but I'm sure (I'm writing this while I'm working on the middle,) that you'll like the new ending. I worked hard on it, since I'm getting long on conclusions, I'll conclude with... BONVOYAGE'! 


	2. The Ultimate Life Form

Chap. 2 This time around, please remember to review, and also, I'm thinking about adding the extra character in now, it's a char. I made up, so live with it.  
Also, Angel Island is where Knucks lives (Knuckles)  
I changed this chapter too; now it fits, :). Good. I hope you like this  
better. I'll re-write it completely, later. OH YA!!! I deleated the  
original from last chapter, sorry, my bad, (  
  
Knuckles woke up in mid air, falling from Angel Island. "Wha? What's going on here?" Knuckles asked himself. Then he remembered, the mysterious cloaked figure, the chao, Chaos 0, the brick wall.  
He immediately linked it all to sonic, because of his fun loving nature, and imagined how hard sonic was laughing now...  
"Hahaha, I can't believe Knuckles lost so easily, I mean really, to 1 foot! HA" Knuckles imagined Sonic saying... "Hmm, maybe to punish him, I should toss him over the edge of Angel Island, Ya!"  
Then, Knuckles realized that he was still falling, towards solid ground, at a very fast rate. Knuckles tried franticly to stop his decent by gliding, and it worked!!! He managed to only get a few new scrapes and bruises.  
"Yo, Knuckles, what's up?" Sonic asked, as he skidded to a screeching halt.  
"You know perfectly well what's up, just because you don't have a cloak on, doesn't mean I don't recognize you..."  
"Did Robotnic talk to you again?!? I thought we settled this before, Dr. Robotnic, and Dr. Egg Man are evil, even though they have different names, there really the same person. So why did you ask why I was in a cloak?" ----- (This symbolizes a crappy seem together, it means that I deleted stuff before this, but the rest is original, I'll do this if I don't think something fits later on...)  
"You know why, bring it on!" Knuckles took a swipe, and missed, out of anger. "Why did you throw me off of Angel Island, it wasn't exactly what I would call funny."  
"I still have no idea of what you're talking about" Sonic said as he barely dodged another swipe from Knuckles.  
"Don't play dumb, just because you were hooded doesn't mean I didn't know who you –"  
Slosh... Thump! (Author's note: I had a different editors note, but it was too offbeat, so this really is just space filler). "Hu, what was that?" Knuckles asked.  
"No, no, no... Not again"  
"Tikital?"  
"Yes Knuckles, but hurry we have to stop Chaos 5!"  
"How did he get 5 emeralds so soon?" Interrupted Sonic.  
"I woke up on the outside of the emerald, on Angle Island, and Chaos 5 was already heading towards the edge of the cliff! I barely caught up with him before he jumped! Now hurry! He's getting away!" Soon, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tikital, were running after Chaos 5, but, before they made it, the hooded figure sped up to Chaos 5 and gave him 2 more emeralds, suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea to run after him. So every one started running in the opposite direction. Before they could make it out of firing range of Perfect Chaos, Sonic once again heard a faint "chaos control!" and suddenly was thrown off of his feet and taken to safety by a mysterious figure that was, once again, gone without a trace. (If you're wondering, how whatever used chaos control without any chaos emeralds is a secret, wait.)  
  
Egg Man Fortress  
"SHADOW! What took you so long, I needed those..." Egg Man started, but a motor boat sped past and started several alarms. "What was that? Shadow, do you know anything about that?"  
"No, why do you think I do?"  
"Because you were gone for so long, meaning that you had a lot of time to set up a anything to set off the alarms, conveniently distracting me so that you can take the rest of-"Egg Man started to say again, but the alarms went off yet again. "BLASTED THINGS!!! Shadow, go turn them off!"  
"Fine, unless you don't want me to because you think I'll tamper with the –,"Shadow to was cut off yet again, by the alarm.  
  
Just outside of the base  
  
"Foolish doctor, thinking that the best place to put an off switch is OUT side the base,"  
"Ah yes, Shadow, the supposed ultimate life form, unfortunately, now that I'm here, that title's not true any more." The same cloaked figure said.  
"Who are you, and why are you saying that you're the ultimate life form, if I can beat the real ultimate life form."  
"Because that was the prototype, and it wasn't any good. Me? I'm just the end result of the research, the true ultimate life form, the Fire Lizard!" (Yet another author's note: I know the name is crappy, but I couldn't think of anything better, also, he isn't as weenie as he sounds.)"I was just encapsulated, and now I've been released, thanks to Sonic, and Knuckles..."  
  
I personally think the story is getting better, but that's just me, and again please tell me what you think of this page. 


	3. Enter Fire Lizard&Metal Sonic's Revenge

FINE! I ADMIT IT, I DON'T OWN ANY ****ING CHARICTERS IN THE FREAKEN STORY (except the Fire Lizard, which I don't have a copy right on... I mean I do, just in a different country, in a different hemisphere, in a place with no  
Internet (ignore the shifty eyes))  
  
Congratulations, because it's the weekend, I'm going to make a double issue today (chapter? What ever), I have to anyway, I'm guessing that the 1 shy  
reader (JUST POST A STUPID REVIEW) is anxious to see what's up with the fire lizard and why sonic and knucks n encapsulated him, and also, he/she probably wants to find out when rouge, and Amy, cream, and big will come  
in, so enjoy! Magic Pickle Fairy, thanx for reviewing, and also, chaos isn't the only final boss that will return... Oh ya, this is the chapter I  
warned about in the first chapter (the one where every thing started to change) so I guess you can just wonder who and what the Fire Lizard is, how  
he came here, why he's here, and basically wondering everything, HAHA! Notice" the typing is larger, so it's really a 1.5 issue/chapter, but still Enter: Fire Lizard  
  
"But, how, why, and who are you, anyway?" Shadow asked  
"Like I said, I'm the true ultimate life form, Sonic and Knuckles freed me by gathering and activating all 7 Super Emeralds (author' note: please correct me if it's mega emeralds or whatever). And now, I'm here to destroy the world!"  
"What's going on out there, what? Shadow, who is that?" Said Egg Man.  
"I'm the Fire Lizard, the true ultimate life form, the end result of Shadow and the Bio Lizard!" Doctor Egg Man walked over and inspected him.  
"Hmmm, I guess you could be the Fire Lizard, I was wondering when you would show up at my door step."  
"Doctor, what are you talking about, how did you know that he existed, and if you did, why didn't you tell me that I wasn't the true ultimate life form?"  
"I knew because it too, was in the journals from Jerald Robotnic, I just didn't know it because it was encrypted and I didn't find out about it until you fell from the ark... Now, Fire Lizard, I'm assuming that you won't be here long?"  
"No, I won't, I just needed to come here to let you know who I am!" And with that, the Fire Lizard vanished into thin air.  
  
Angel Island  
"Thanks Tails," Sonic and Knuckles Both said in unison.  
"Welcome, and Knuckles, be sure to check the master emerald, to see if it's still there!" After just barely escaping Perfect Chaos, they managed to find Tails and hitch a ride on the Tornado (there wasn't an emerald to power the Tornado 2) to Angel Island where they would be safe, if the master emerald was still intact... "Man, that was weird, do you have any idea what was with Perfect Chaos Knuckles?"  
"Actually yes. A hooded figure showed up by the master emerald after I got back from patrol. He just ran up, and started punching a chao, nearly killing it in front of the master emerald. This must have upset chaos, so he broke free."  
"So, why didn't you stop the person from giving him FIVE chaos emeralds, Knuckles?" "Uhhhh, I was knocked out and thrown off of the island by the hooded person, I didn't get a chance."  
"So, how is it possible that the great Knuckles, guardian of the master emerald, got knocked out by a person that was half blinded by a hood?" Sonic Smirked.  
"He was faster then I expected, I don't know how he did it with out any special equipment, I thought he was you, he was so fast!"  
"Nice..." By that time they had gotten to the shrine, and even though it seemed the emerald had split into about 15 different piece, the island didn't seem to be falling (they knew this because they couldn't jump any higher, and if a giant island is falling to the ocean, you tend to jump just a lot higher).  
When they found out that the pieces of the master emerald were scattered around the island, Knuckles left on another one of his famous emerald hunts that everyone hates to play on video games.  
  
I'd just like to interrupt the story right here because this is where I  
usually end, and I'm not really loving my idea, although you are, Mr. I don't like to wait for chapters to come out, So this too is really just a space filler, I mean really, when it's 12:00 at night, on a Saturday, and you're a Christian, you really don't want to write too much. Besides, if I stop here for a break, then I can write better, and faster, giving you a  
better story, ok? This next part is called  
  
Metal Sonic's Revenge  
  
Angel Island  
  
"Sonic, do you remember me?" A blue and white figure said behind sonic. "Wha, oh, ya. I guess you're here for your rematch, aren't you?  
"Yes, I am" Said metal sonic  
"Well, hope you're better then last time..."  
The battle began, Sonic started running away. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" Metal Sonic (from now on, in this chapter called MS) chased after him, using some hidden jets attached to his back, which weren't there before.  
"You may have defeated me last time, but you had all 7 chaos emeralds last time, but now you have nothing... CHAOS CONTROL!"  
All of a sudden, time froze around metal sonic, as he drew, very slowly, a huge laser gun out of his arm (like the ones on little stilt type things, that are built in). Even though the chaos control didn't last long, it was enough time to take out his weapon. BANG! A small area a couple of inches to the right of sonic suddenly disappeared, leaving only a small crater.  
Sonic struck back with his homing attack, followed by a sonic wind, which knocked MS off balance just long enough for Sonic to conger up a Ancient Light attack (for those of you who don't know, it's an attack that basically destroys all enemies in a small range very quickly, it's almost impossible to stop, unless you have a large weapon). After the attack, Sonic ran as quickly as possible to find Knuckles after the fight stopped long enough to get out of sight from MS while he was repairing his weapons system.  
The only problem was that, when he found Knuckles, he wished that he hadn't...  
  
Oh, man, I know you must hate me for this, but that's what Sunday (Monday,  
for the readers) is for, so just hang on, I'll end the suspense soon enough, but just to drive you crazy, where did MS get his weapons system, who is the mysterious figure that keeps on saving Sonic and friends, and  
who was the hooded figure? (That last one was obvious, I mean really) 


	4. Perfect Chaos Attacts Station Square, ag

Ok, this time, I'm going to stop writing if I don't get a review from some one else, I mean, come on, there has to be someone else reading besides Magic Pickle Fairy, If you choose to review, I'll enter you into a drawing to be the 1 of 10 people that get the coolest sonic song so far! So READ AND REVIEW! Notice that, also, I'm putting up a new chapter every day, so there's no excuse for flaming me because of cliffhangers.  
  
Just to torture you, I'm going to put the conclusion to the last chapter's cliffhanger at the end of the page. Evil laugh! And watch the first chapter, I'm going to make it better, and I'm going to change the name of this to sonic 4, just to catch more people's attention, and start anew on this story.  
  
Station Square  
  
"Rwaaaaaarwa!" Perfect Chaos (now called PC till the end of the chapter) cried.  
"Wow, pe-pe-Perfect Chaos,"(author's note: I didn't call him PC because it was in dialog, duh)" I thought that you became nice again!" Amy whispered in a scared voice.  
PC started firing those weird tornados's at any building he saw, completely destroying any and everything in his way, first went the toy store, then the glue factory, and the resort. The military came soon after the attack started. Even though the city was all rubble and smoke, they fought until death. Even though they know that there weapons were really only a petty annoyance.  
It was almost pathetic, PC didn't even flinch as the military wasted 100's of missiles and bombshells, and nothing did any good. After the fight was over, there were only 1 or 2 building that were still standing. And Amy noticed the faded and cracked sign on one of them  
  
MILLER'S FIRE WORKS  
  
OPEN 5AM-5PM EVERY DAY  
  
Although the last part didn't really matter, the FIRE WORKS part triggered a thought in Amy's head. What if I made Perfect Chaos shoot his laser at the fire works shop, wouldn't it send a tiny barrage of fire works out of the building and maybe, because of the delayed reaction, be able to reach his brain with out exploding? (Author's note: PC's only weak point is his brain, other wise, every other place is invincible.) Amy thought for a second, then rushed through the wooden door.  
Even though it was after 6 at night, the wood was weak enough from all of the explosions taking place around it, that it was weak enough to be able to break with Amy's Piko Piko hammer.  
She rushed in, and started turning every rocket towards PC. Then, she ran out side, gathered the seven colorless emeralds, and used them to turn into Super Amy.  
Even though I may not be as fast as Super Sonic, Super Amy thought, I could still get him to fire towards the fireworks building. Super Amy ran as fast as she could towards PC, making sure that she was going in a straight line from the fireworks shop, and rammed straight into PC. Obviously this didn't go unnoticed by PC, considering that Super Amy was fast enough to just barely hit PC's brain. He howled in pain, and dribbled towards the other end of the high way he was on. The same high way that was on DX.  
Amy didn't think that PC would do that, so she decided to hit him again. This time, she wasn't fast enough to hit PC's brain, but she didn't care, she was only rings away to turning back to her vunderable form, so she needed to act fast. She ran towards where she figured PC would turn up, but just before she made it, she made a V cut towards the shop, and into it. PC obviously couldn't read, so he fired anyway. Which was his biggest mistake, because 50 mini missiles sped in a direct course towards PC, hit right where Super Amy (by now just plain Amy) had intended, PC's brain.  
  
Just for a change of pace, I decided to skip the line that tells you where the setting is now and just put it in the story.  
Now we change our scene to Angel island (naaa, I didn't really like it either, sorry) where Sonic and Knuckles found them selves facing the foe the thought they managed to beat, the Bio Lizard.  
"But, but, but... How," Knuckles stuttered.  
"I don't know, I thought we beat him"  
"RAAAAAAAOUGH" Shadow screamed (for those of you who don't remember, Shadow is the Bio Lizard too.) the battle began immediately, Shadow started right away with his anti-gravity attack with the bubbles. He wasn't making any mistakes this time; a shrimpy hedgehog wouldn't beat him again, this time...  
  
Next issue, either the spiced up version of chapter 1, the dead enemies revenge, or both (I might change the name though.) 


	5. A Dead Enemies Revenge

HA! I BET YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FORGERT!! But I wouldn't (last night my house got burned down, my computer definitely isn't the same, I learned my lesson.) READ AND REVIEW!!! OR I WILL BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE MUHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, I'm wining it, so don't expect perfection. So, here's dead enemies revenge, I guess  
  
"Ruhaaaah!" (roar) translation: You won't beat me the Bio Lizard again! Hedgehog!  
The battle began quickly (I know I did this last chap. But I'm refreshing my memory, and I need some time to warm up...) Shadow (the Bio Lizard's real name) started off with his most powerful, and annoying attack first, the anti-gravity bubble attack! "Wow, I've got to remember that you can do that!" Sonic yelled, supprised by the sudden lack of weight.  
"Ruhaaaahah!" translation: YOU WILL DIE FOOL!!!  
"Nice words for a nice action ehh Knuckles?"  
"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE! THESE BUBBLE THINGYS ARE HARD TO DODGE!"  
"RUHAAH!" translation: SHUT UP IDIOT! (I know that that was kind of funny, but the rest of this chapter will be, in small parts, I'm just in that mood.)  
The gravity loss suddenly increased, Sonic flew even higher. "KNUCKLES! HERE'S OUR CHANCE! MOVE TOWARDS HIS CENTER!"  
"RUHHHHAH!" translation: just try! I've made it even harder to hurt me, thanks to a friend.  
Sonic floated towards the center, closer... closer... But before he made it, gravity returned, and Sonic started falling without any control! He hit shadow on his invincible skin, and it was only by the grace of Knuckles throwing him out of the battle field that left him badly hurt (I don't know how though, unless Shadow's skin is like, nails or something.)  
"RUHAH...MAHH!" translation: Ha! 1 down 1 to go... the pesky red one.  
Shadow was considerably tired after the attack, so he had to move down to a lower level of petty annoyances, his turn around in a circle, trying to ram into the enemy attack. Knuckles managed to keep a good pace and avoided certen doom.  
"HARUURHAAAHRU!!!" translation: **********************************************!!!! (this part has been censored from the story, because of obvious reasons.)  
"KNUCKLES! DO YOU NEED HELP?" Sonic yelled from across the field, "BECAUSE I'M KIND OF STUCK HERE!!!"  
"chaos control!" Somebody yelled . Sonic and Knuckles were quickly whisked off of the field, off of a water fall near by, into a large lake, with many things in it, like, deadly things.  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Knuckles screamed at Sonic, but there wasn't any hope, Sonic was already under water, and he didn't have anything to do with it. (Remember, Knuckles is kind of slow on the uptake. And he doesn't know that, errr, Sonic isn't the only one that can use chaos control cough that sounds kind of like SHADOW.) Shad- I mean the thing knew that Sonic and Knuckles could handle it, but there was still a slight risk that neither of them can swim...  
"KNUCKELS!!! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Sonic yelled, right on cue.  
"NEITHER CAN I!" Knuckles gasped back.  
"RUHAAAAAAH!" translation: if you had stayed, you wouldn't have been humiliated as bad, WAIT! YOU CAN'T SWIM?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (etc).  
  
Well that's it! I guess, bad ending I know, but I don't think I can conitinue to write good things, at 12:00 at night, while all of you are asleep (HAHA). So anyways, R&R OR BURN IN **** (you might anyway, and you might not if you don't, I don't really care, JUST READ AND REVIEW!) 


	6. Court Room Crisis

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK SKULLS!!! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN SEGA OR BASICALLY ANY ONE EXEPT THE FIRE LIZARD (not even Kiro, she was in a different story I saw, but I just don't own the name, I do "own" the character it's self... "Well Knuckles, I guess this is it..." Sonic said, very sadly  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
Once again, Sonic and Knuckles where taken out of danger, into a better spot.  
"Shadow, WAIT SHADOW!" Sonic yelled.  
"I can't believe you can't swim, another thing that makes you a fake..." Shadow said.  
"But, how, I mean, doesn't Perfect Chaos have all of the chaos emeralds?" Knuckles asked.  
"Yes, but he doesn't have any super emeralds" Shadow replied, as he took out a large emerald from some pocket behind his back. "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
"WAIT! SHADOW" Sonic yelled, bet there wasn't any one there, Shadow was gone.  
Back in Station Square...  
Amy was triumphant, or so she thought, Perfect Chaos can only be beaten by Super Sonic.  
The whole town went crazy! Super Amy saved them! They were alive! If you walked down the broken and flooded streets right then, you would probably go deaf from all of the cheering. But it stopped immediately when they saw that PC was still alive. (Remember the abbreviation?) "Thank you Station Square!" Amy started. "I'd just like to – hey, why did you all stop cheering? Wasn't I good?" Amy still didn't have any idea of what's behind her. "Come on, it was hard defeating Perfect-..."  
"RUHAAAAAAAAAAH" translation: HEY! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE *******! (Censored for the children. Also, why do all of the hardest bosses roar?)  
"Bu-bu-but I thought destroyed you..." Amy whispered fearfully. PC started towards Amy again, completely destroying her, if it wasn't for an invisible force (Shadow) taking her out of the way of the attacks hit here...  
A court room in D.C.  
Bang! Bang! "Now this court will come to order, honorable Judge Kyle residing." a bailiff said.  
"Ok, the trial of Rouge Bat Vs. The United States of America will begin, please state your case plaintiff. "  
"Yes, thank you Kyle, now. We intend to prove that Rouge Bat has committed treason. Our first witness will be Gorge Feign, our snitch. Gorge Feign, did you or did you not, see Rouge handing over a large yellow parcel with to a Chinese man?"  
"Yes, I did." Gorge responded. (Just to let you know, I didn't really add a character, considering, he'll only be here, and he probably is one of the "citizens" of Station Square.) "Now, I'd like to point out display A." (I don't really know the real name for it; I'm just going off of rough memory, so bear with me.) "It is a yellow parcel, that was delivered by Rouge Bat to a man we've identified as, Kiro. Kiro has fully confessed and ratted out Rouge too.  
"I OBJECT! KIRO WOULD NEVER RAT HIMSELF OUT TO YOU INSOLENT FOOLS- I mean, I don't think he would say he was doing something he wasn't..." (you can't see it, because I'm typing, but Rouge has shifty eyes)." "SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE SENTENCED- what did you call me? Did you call me an insolent fool???" Kyle asked. The courtroom was suddenly empty. It was like in the cartoons when a villain gets insulted, and everyone runs for their lives, leaving only something like a bucket behind that slowly rolls to the ground.  
The next noise were some guards out side, yelling about some one trying to get in without permission. Rouge took the distraction to fly out a window without being noticed.  
  
YES! YES! AND ONCE AGAIN YES! I know that the last chapter said it was on time when it wasn't, but it really was, I finished it last night, when the server suddenly stopped working, and my computer suddenly froze. Plus, I've been gone all of today, this is the first chance I've had to get at my computer. And I'll be sure to get better ending in the future, without ending in a non-ending spot. I hope. I'm never putting the disclaimer in again, also, because I've put it in enough chapters for it to be obvious. 


	7. Shadows side of the story

Hi! This is a "special" event, this story will be told from shadow's point of view. Read and review, or I'll burn down YOUR house (! Note: sorry for any out of character parts, I really am sorry. I'm just not really good at those types of things (. Also, I can only give you a Team Dark Theme thingy if you give me your email. And only anyone that's reviewed so far will get  
it, so don't bother reviewing for that...  
  
Hey, I'm Shadow; the ultimate life form here's my side of the story. So, I fell from the Ark and nearly died, but by a long shot, I survived. My time on Earth isn't over yet... Now, I'm helping Dr. Robotnic to get all 7 super emeralds so he can create a machine to take over the world. Really long review of the last several books. Ok, now that were up to date, I'll explain what happened next. I had just taken out the guards in front of the courtroom. "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTIC HEADGEHOG!" the guards yelled at me.  
"Ohhh, that hurt, remember, no name calling." I called back, right before I did an ancient light attack. They didn't last long. After the brief fight, I went for what I was really there for, the super emerald on display. It was the red emerald, in a case, guarded by about 10 cameras at various angles, 20 lasers, and an infinant number of laser censors. Simple job shouldn't have taken me more then 3 minutes. Except for him. Perfect Chaos...  
I thought I had ditched him, left him out in the wilderness, but he obviously found his way back to Station Square, what I heard to be his previous target. I still had to get the super emerald, but it got knocked out of it's case by a tornado, that dropped it up on one of the ceiling borders (why they put those stupid things up, I do not know.) As hard as I tried, I realized it was hopeless, the only way I could reach it was with another blast of whatever to jar it from it's position on the skinny ledge.  
I only had 1 choice, to attract Perfect Chaos's attention towards me, I worked hard to take energy from the distant super emerald for a short chaos control. I just barley did it. Only 10 short seconds to create enough speed to attract Perfect Chaos's attention. I started running at top speed, dodging over huge mountains of rubble and large holes full of nothing.  
It worked, I got Perfect Chaos really mad, and he started firing at me. I quickly ran back to the room where I came from, and sure enough... He fired another tornado at the building. I quickly grabbed the super emerald and ran as quickly as possible (no, I wasn't scared, I didn't want Dr. Robotnic to be any more suspicious than he already is) back to the base.  
"Well, Shadow... It's about time you got back," the Fire Lizard said, after I got back.  
"Hello to you to, ****." I replied.  
"HEY! What's that dirty language I here, is that you Shadow? I was starting to think that you fell off of some large cliff and wouldn't show up for another couple of years." Dr. Robotnic added sharply.  
"Ow, that hurt, you sure you want the super emerald?"  
"YES!" Dr. Robotnic and Fire Lizard simulesly shouted at me. Dr. Robotnic immediately snatched it out of my hand and installed it into a big machine that had 7 slots that looked a lot like the pedestals they sat on in hidden palace.  
"MUHAHAHA! ITS ALMOST COMPLEAT!" Dr. Robotnic shouted into no one imparticuler. He started screwing around with wires, so I left, there wasn't any reason to look into it too much.  
I started walking around and found a small corridor. I remembered Robotnic saying I shouldn't go into the room, or else I wouldn't be around for long, but since there technically wasn't anything that could kill me, I went into the room any way. There were a lot of weird metallic capsules. They all had cords sticking out of them that led to a large cabinet with a huge lock and a small doggy door type of thing on it. I walked over to one of the capsules and looked inside. What I saw in the tube supprised me... And that's saying a lot, because I'm stuck up, and if I admit that something supprises me, then it would obviously scare the **** out of you...  
  
Please forgive my little joke/dis about Shadow, I really do like him, in a I think he's cool type of way (HA ALL OF YOU SICK O'S OUT THERE!!!) Please R&R, I know that Shadow kind of got out of character a little there, like a lot. But anyway, 10 reviews before I write another chapter, something will be special about it if I get enough reviews at a time. 


	8. off topic

Guy: *whispers something to me*  
Me: o_o... crap...  
Guy: *whisper's something else*  
Me: O_O... oh, wow  
Sorry about that very long leave of absence, errrrr... DON'T KILL ME!!! *Runs  
off*  
Guy: I just told him he can play video games Thursday, but only if he buys  
me some gum, and that I didn't like chickens...  
Yep, stupid joke, I know, don't mind the bad language from the bad guys, I  
think they can because there evil ^_^...  
Note: this won't even be on topic, I'll start the regular story again  
tomorrow... This is also my way of blowing off steam, BY KILLING EVERYONE!!!  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Also, I decided to do this in script form, because  
I'm bored *turns into a board* NOT THAT TYPE OF BOARD!!!  
Another note: []-_-[]= listening to music on head phones... []^_^[] = I like  
the song that I'm listening to  
Dr Eggman: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! NOW WITH ALL 7 CHAOS EMERALDS I CAN KILL  
PEOPLE!!! ^_^ I like fanaticizing ^_^  
Fire Lizard: -_-, *puts on head phones*... []-_-[], There now I cant here  
your stupid imaginary things.  
Dr: OHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT MUSIC ARE YOU LISTENING TO?!?  
Fire Lizard: It's from an Industrial group I like to call SHUT THE HELL  
UP!!!  
Dr: COOL! I LIKE THEM!!! ^_^ *Starts listening to SHUT THE HELL UP over the  
speaker system*  
Fire Lizard: oh, so there is a group called that, well then *dumps water on  
the computer console controlling all of the audio*... that should emphasize  
my point ^_^  
Dr: -_-, you're no fun...  
Else where  
Shadow: I SHALL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR GUTS!!!  
Sonic: ok, but put a little more emphasis into it...  
Reader: O_O... WHAT THE **** IS THAT FOR?!?  
Shadow: I'm practicing for a play, ^_^ *stabs Sonic in the back, literally*  
Tails: WHAT WAS THAT FOR O_O!!!  
Shadow: I felt like it ^_^  
Tails: I'LL KILL YOU!!! *Takes out very large gun*  
Shadow: O_O  
Reader: O_O!  
Tails: DIE *shoots*  
Reader: -._.-... I liked Shadow...  
Me: fine, fine *gives Shadow a Chaos emerald*  
Shadow: Thanx, CHAOS CONTROL!!! *Does chaos control, turns bullet around  
and chucks it at tales, then glues his feet to the floor ^_^*  
Me: YOU WERNT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!  
Shadow: Why not?!?  
Me: *takes out very, very large gun*  
Shadow: O_O; *hides behind metal sonic*  
Metal Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Me: hu? Oh well, better then nothing, ok, maybe not, but still *shoots  
Metal Sonic*  
Metal Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *takes out small, comical, wooden shield*  
Shadow: *does tap dance out of scene*  
Maria: I NEVER LIKED YOU!!! *starts choking Shadow*  
Reader: HOW DARE YOU! *Starts choking Maria*  
Gorge: O_O, there are major problems with this story line...  
Me: oh well, *takes out flame-thrower and kills Gorge*  
Cream: LALALALALALALALA!!! *Stop acting stupid Cream 2* NO!!! NOW YOU SHALL  
DIE!!! o_o; *starts choking self* GO TO **** (a/n, I bleeped that, because  
cream 2 is just insane, not bad...) if I go to ****, you do to... O_O!!! -_-  
NOOOOOOO!!! -_- *Stops choking self*  
(another a/n, you can tell the 2 creams apart because 1 talks in CAPS and  
the other doesn't... and if you're wondering, I made Cream Skitzofranic...)  
Cream: I'M REGULAR WHEN I GO TO THE BATHROOM!!! I have to agree, I would  
know...  
Reader: O_O!!!  
Me: skitzofrania means that you have 2 personalities -_-...  
Shadow []-_-[]  
Cream: OH. Oh.  
Big: duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I'm constipated ^_^!!!  
Amy: that's not a good thing, big...  
Dr: -_-  
Reader: WAIT!!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!!!  
Dr: I don't know, I just got board *turns into a large woodn board*  
Dr: NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!  
Reader: HAHA!!!  
Me: IM TRIGGER HAPPY!!! *Starts shooting everyone*  
Everyone: STOP SHOOTING AT ME!!!  
Shadow: glad I'm not Everyone  
Anyone: that was a stupid joke... -_-  
Me: DIE!!! *Shoots and kills anyone*... AND YOUR NEXT AMY!!!  
Amy:0_0... get away from me *runs off*  
Cream: HAHA BIG!!! YOUR CONSTIPATED!!! ^_^  
Shadow: []-_-[]  
Big: duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... I hate you *body slams Cream*  
Everyone: 0_0  
Me: I thought I killed you...  
Everyone: Meh  
Tails: I'm still here right?  
Me: no...  
Tails: THEN IM OFF TO DESTROY EGGMAM!!!  
Dr: but I'm here...  
Tails: I know, I'm going to destroy Egg mam...  
Anyone: -_-... another stupid joke.  
Shadow: []^_^[] MY FAVORITE SONG!!! YAY!!! *Starts taping foot and bobbing  
head*  
Anyone: can I go now?  
Sonic: hi ^_^  
Everyone: aren't you dead?  
Sonic: *stabs everyone* HI^_^  
Anyone: 0_0; ... good joke, good joke...  
Sonic: WHATS UP?!? ^_^  
Shadow: []^_^[]  
Sonic: *kills Shadow* WHATS UP?!? ^_^  
Reader: 0_0... *brings Shadow back to life*  
Shadow: []^_^[]  
Anyone: good joke, good joke... *wanders off*  
Me: Sonic, didn't you die?  
Sonic: oh, ya... *drops dead*  
Me: *starts drawing picture*  
Shadow: []^_^[]  
Reader: *starts tiptoeing off...*  
Me: fine, go, but I set up many traps up around the forest...  
Sonic: WERE IN A FOREST?!? I thought we were in a city...  
Me: WERE IN A CITY AND THAT'S THAT!!!  
Everyone: But you said we were in a forest...  
Me: *kills Everyone*  
Fire Lizard: *walks off*  
Me: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *shoots and kills Fire Lizard*  
Citizens: YAY!!! THE HORABLE REIGN OF THE FIRE LIZARD IS OVER!!!  
^_^^_^_^_^_^^_^^_^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^^_^^_^^_^_^^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^  
_^^_^^_^  
Cream: HI!!!  
Big: *body slams Cream again*  
Cream: NOT THIS TIME *catches Big in the air and tosses him over into a  
wall*  
Reader: O_O  
Sonic: OW!!! ^_^  
Me: turn off the cap lock Sonic  
Sonic: OH!!! Ok. Is that better?  
Me: my third page, wow, this is fun ^_^  
Cream: *turns into a pancake*  
Tails: wow, long reaction time...  
Will: -_-; stupid joke  
Me: where did you come from?  
Will: I'm the reincarnation of anyone... ^_^  
Me: So he's dead?  
Will: She...  
Me: ok, so SHE'S dead?  
Shadow: []-._.-[], my music's done *takes off head phones*  
Will: yep... She walked into a trip wire that made an ax fall down and impale  
her in the head...  
Shadow: So, what did I miss...  
Sonic: Not much...  
Shadow: Aren't you dead?  
Sonic: nope, some person cloned me and that's who you stabbed...  
Amy: WERE IN A FOREST?!?  
Will: -_-, even worse joke  
Me: FIRE AT WILL!!!  
Will: 0_0; ... bad joke?  
Me: *kills will*  
Amy: Sonic, I thought you were dead...  
Sonic: NO ALREADY THAT WAS A FREAKEN CLONE!!!  
Shadow: wow, she must have bad lag...  
Sonic: SHE CANT HAVE BAD LAG!!! SHES IN PERSON!!!  
Shadow: No, you see, I'm chatting on line *points to a computer*  
Person: IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE?!?  
Shadow: ok *turns the computer into a lap top with a snap of the fingers*  
Me: HEY!!! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!!!  
Cream: NOW YOU DIE!!! shut up. NO! NEVER!!! -_-; ... see what I have to live  
with?  
Mike: NOW YOU DIE!!!  
Cream: NO YOU DIE!!!  
Gamma: NO BOTH OF YOU DIE!!! *drops nuke onto ground and world explodes*  
Gamma: oops...  
Shadow: -_-, great going...  
  
So, that's my attempt at a comedy, tell me if you like it, I'll turn it  
into a regular fan fiction if you want, but I just got really fed up with  
life, so here's my way of reliving stress... ahhhhhhhhhhh... months of built up  
comedy waisted...  
Check that, this will be a regular story, and I'll be sure to make the  
regular story again tomorrow... THIS IS FUN ^_^ 


	9. Shadow's only fear

Ok, I'll reluctantly do this, just let me read last chapter, to see where I am... Ok, I know I'm not doing what I planned, but who cares *I would put an evil face, if there was one...*  
  
Shadow opened one of the capsules. "What the ****, I didn't know that this was even possible..." He noticed a little control panel on the capsule, all it said was rings=50. It wasn't counting down or anything either. Suddenly, the capsule opened.  
WOOOOOSHHH! There was a small robotic click as the capsule was fully opened.  
"Who are you? Who am I?" The thing inside the capsule said. Shadow only stuttered "th-th-this isn't po-po-posable..."  
The thing looked at it's self, and realized what it was... Super Shadow. The only thing that could strike fear into Shadows heart. He suddenly figured out the small panel, it met that Super Shadow didn't need any rings, not this one anyway... There was a voice over the intercom- "Hello Super Shadow, if you're hearing this, your capsule opened before you were complete, you might not remember or understand some thing's, but I'll fill you in... You're a clone, a clone of Shadow, who I suspect was the one who opened the capsule too soon. DESTROY HIM! NOW!!! You're invincible, so don't worry about getting hurt, and you also have several other power's that you will discover later..."  
Shadow was terrified, although, under oath, he wouldn't admit it... he got ready to attack, even though he knew that the best way to fight Super Shadow, was to run away as fast as possible. So that's exactly what he did, he took out a super emerald, and chaos controlled out of there. Not even Super Shadow could keep up.  
Shadow's next mission was to get all 7 Super Emeralds, he knew it, even though he never actually got verbal instructions to, he knew that the only way to destroy himself was to become: Hyper Shadow.  
  
Holy Crap, that was a short chapter, I'll make it up to you next chapter, I didn't have a lot of time, because I need to take a shower, and I said I would make a chapter for this tomorrow, yesterday. Next chapter: The Hunt Begins (a's/n: I'm going to focus more on Shadow for a little while now, because now there's a good story line running for him, I just can't abandon that, can I?) 


	10. IM BACK! YAY!

Hey people, Shadow's back! Anyway, I'm just going to say right here, I'm ditching the camble soup mansion for now.... That and I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long, I know I had a lot of fans..... ''sniffsniff''', which comes to a total of, what, 5 or 6? Oh well.... Anyway, this is my first chapter in a while, from me, and I hope it's not my last.....

SHADOW

"I'm back" I said, as I slowly came up to shore on my pathetic little raft that I had sailed on for so long. I looked around after I got off the boat, and off in the distance I spotted radical highway. "for old times sake" I said to my self as I came up to the highway.

RADICAL HIGHWAY 2

"Hmph"

Shadow started grinding down from the tower he started on when he first tried to escape from the military on Sonic Adventure 2.

He sped down the rail, went up the springs and found himself staring at Sonic. "Wha?!? Shadow? Where did you-"he started, then Shadow Attacked him, a homing attack, straight for the stomach. Fortunately for Sonic, he recovered from shock just in time to be able to dodge and counter. "So, Shadow, I see that you managed to survive your fall.... But how?"

"That's of no importance right now... just get out of my way"

"Shadow, how long have you been here?!?"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY SONIC!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"FINE! I'll just have to force my way past you!" Shadow Dashed towards Sonic, but before Shadow could hit sonic, sonic did a chaos control, went behind Shadow, and did an ancient light to Shadow. He didn't stand a chance, because he was too weak from the long trip from prison island and the lack of food.

Shadow collapsed to the ground, defeated. "Now will you answer my questions?"

"Yeah, just give me a second... I survived by some impossible luck, just after I hit, my last ring disappeared, I figured out that I was on gun island... well... the remains of it anyway...there wasn't much left... I survived there by eating what was left, then I built a raft, and drifted back here, that gets us to now."

"Ok, so, where are you going?"

"I answered your questions. Now get out of the way!" Shadow ran towards sonic, but instead of attacking him, Shadow just jumped over sonic and kept on running.

Next, shadow came to a couple beetles, Shadow did a homing attack to them, and another appeared just in front of Shadow, he continued doing this until he reached a floating platform with the seven chaos emeralds in a small clear chest.

Shadow started to grab the chaos emeralds, when he noticed a slight red tint to the box, there were inferred lasers covering the box. Shadow knew that this was probably set up by Sonic to keep the emeralds safe. So he did the most obvious solution, used chaos control to get the emeralds out of the box before the security system detected him. After that, he spotted a patch of hotels and resorts, since Shadow had been living off of what he could provide for himself in a jungle, he decided to go to one of the resorts. He chose the NiGHTS into dreams hotel.

After he got down from the platform, he was greeted by about 50 gun bots... "Shoot! I must have set off the alarm.... No probem... CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow used the 10 seconds to dispatch every single one of the gun bots.

His next task was to get to the NiGHTS into dreams hotel. He started running, when he remembered that he was probably still being hunted for the bank robbery that happened before, and, since he was a top secret wepon, and was supposed to be locked up at where ever gun relocated to. So, since gun has certain tie-in's with the police, he was probably on Station Square's most wanted list. But alas, he remembered just second to late... because at that moment, 5 police cars squealed to a stop in front of Shadow.

It was a no brainier situation, run or die. Shadow ran, and used Chaos Control to help him. The police men were ready though, right behind them were 10 of Nascar's best high speed drivers, in special cars that were duplicates of the vehicle that set the land speed record (yeah, a little Sonic Xey, I know. Oh well...). Shadow ran, but they chased, and kept up. If Shadow didn't get away from them, he would get caught. He slowed down a little, jumped up to a light pole, and used the speed he was going at to turn the light post 90 degrees. He let go and landed at the entrance to the hotel.

RANK: A

"Ultimate Victory"

I entered the hotel to see the hotel manger talking to a police officer, I should have knowen this wouldn't have been easy. He used chaos control to take a key, sign the guest register, and run up to his room without anyone seeing him. "Finally, some rest and relaxa-"

"WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A ROOM KEY'S GONE?!?" Shadow Heard the manager yelling.

Ok, cliff hanger, you'll have to wait a LONG time before I solve it... or maybe not time at all... what ever.... I don't know yet.... All I do know, is I WANT REVIEWS! Really, though. No reviews means that you have no oppinion, and no opinnion means that I cant make this story better. Which sucks horrobally.... Also, if you want a copy of one of my stories (besides the discontinued story with my other screen name, that one's discontinued) I have them on my hard drive, and I can send it to you. Oh, and on a final note... for levels, I'm taking suggestions, but, once again, for liability purposes, I have to ask you to email them to me. I will, however, post anything emailed to me about this story I seem fit, (in other words, if It fits, I'll put email up on here) once again, this fits the rules, so this story, right now anyway, can't be deleted, like my other stories were. (yeah, I'm sure most of my fan's know about this) and as a final note... I'm posting this under echelon2020's remaining story too, just incase people are checking that screen name, instead of this one.... (this proves that I'm him and he's me, no imposter, HA!, that and I have three email adresses, that's how I can get multiple screen names, one screen name per account, 3 screen names, simple. W/e, I'm going on again (It's been so long since I've done this... I'm out of practice.)


End file.
